She Talks to Angels
by Marzi
Summary: A series of one-shots about Mrs. Lovett based off of lyrics from the Black Crowes, She Talks to Angels.
1. Addiction

A/N Pyscho author note, but I need this all out 'cause there wont be another one for this entire 'fic' (really, just a collection of incredibly short pieces I took a liking to). I've finally gotten a reason for a disclaimer in one of my stories, and it takes form of lovely, italicized, words at the beginning of each piece. Those words are sadly lyrics that don't belong to me. Also, I'm not using the entire song, just pieces. This is also sorta AU, 'cause Mr. Todd beats Mrs. Lovett. I know, it doesn't happen so technically AU, but honestly, I could see his character doing it. And one final thing so I can retire 'A/N' from this story, the last 'chapter' is really only there 'cause I can hear the end of that song when I see that scene. What scene? You'll find out in a few days. My other projects are not being halted because of this.. enjoy-

* * *

_She never mentions the word addiction  
In certain company_

"Mum..?"

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Lovett's eyes snapped away from the ceiling and fixated on her adoptive son. Though her eyes were directed at him, the boy knew her mind was focused solely on the man pacing above their heads.

"Nuffin'…" Toby knew better than to comment on her absent minded nature.


	2. Orphan

_Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan  
After you meet her family_

"Your son is quite charming." The man smiled at the baker as she brought him a pie. She smiled at him in turn, eyes briefly moving towards where the boy was filling another customer's glass with ale.

"Couldn' 'ave a be'er lad." Before she could move away to another table, the man commented again.

"Your husband's shop brings so much business in. You must be quite proud of the men in your life." He turned to his pie, not seeing the flustered look on the woman's face.

As the man ate his meal, he couldn't help but pick up on the conversation of the tables near him.

"Picked the lad up off of that Perilli.. Odd thing to do. Times as hard as they are…"

"…a bachelor above her own home! 'Ow the woman can stand tha'.. shameless stories come to my ears."

Blushing, the pie customer left a hearty tip before vanishing into the London crowds, feeling what seemed like sorrow in his stomach for the woman, who seemed to be alone.


	3. Pain

_She paints her eyes as black as night, now  
Pulls those shades down tight  
Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain comes,  
The pains gonna make everything alright_

"I swear mum, I'll…"

"Hush dear, it's quite alright." Mrs. Lovett brushed away her tears, wincing when her fingers brushed against the bruise on her eye. "Mr. T 'ad a rough day is all."

"'E ain't got no right to touch you in anyway!" Toby continued, almost begging his mother to fully see the situation the barber put her in.

But the woman smiled softly instead, mind gone off with thoughts on how she could help his troubles next. Whether it be to clean up his messes, cover up his murders, or as a wall to be beaten on when gin released his full angers and regrets.


	4. Hair

_She keeps a lock of hair in her pocket  
She wears a cross around her neck  
Yes, the hair is from a little boy  
And the cross is someone she has not met, not yet_

Toby gave the pair of scissors in Mrs. Lovett's hands a disapproving look, but didn't protest when she pinched at the end of his hair, cutting it away with the tool.

"See luv?" She held the golden brown strands in front of the boy's face, beaming at him despite the dark bruises on her face. "Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett turned towards the gloom looking man, who sat hunched in a chair near Toby.

He scowled at her before plucking a single hair off his head and handing it to her. Getting up, he left the room quietly, Mrs. Lovett staring wistfully after him.


	5. Lover

_She don't know no lover,  
None that I ever seen_

"Mrs. Lovett?"

The woman stopped, and tentatively turned her attention to the man in the chair.

Sweeney turned slightly in his barber's chair, slowly reaching out to Mrs. Lovett with one of his hands. His cold fingers tentatively brushed the swollen bruises he found there. Most nights which preceded the appearance of bruises Sweeney couldn't remember, though he pieced everything together easily enough. Her late husband had marred her in much a similar fashion, and why she put up with it again was a mystery to him.

It seemed the man she had kept fed and the man she kept alive both held little regard for what she did to them.

"Y-yes?"

"Nothing." He let his hand drop.


	6. Don't You Know?

_Oh, angels  
They call her out by her name  
Oh, she talks to angels  
They call her out  
Yeah, they call her out_

"Mrs. Lovett..."

How was it when he spoke her name it was almost soothing, yet sent chills down her spine?

"A wonder…"

There was a sneer on his face.

"..practical and appropriate."

She had seen that look in his eye so many times before. So why would she let him touch her? Did she crave him so? That didn't seem right, didn't seem, _appropriate._

The moment his arms were around her it seemed as if joy had been reinvented. It didn't matter, that demon he was to every one else. That monster. For what did she care, when all she saw was a beautiful, dark, angel?

"Just keep living it, _really living it!_"

_**Don't you know that they call her out by her name?**_

* * *

A/N Well, I can't say I'm particularly happy with any of these pieces, but I wrote them, got moderately attached, and still had to share. I hope you enjoyed the scraps anyway.. this was the last one.


End file.
